genesis_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny
A young girl caught up in the starting stages of an unpredictable power, unable to touch or enjoy what most take for granted as human touch. One of the few Novas for which her gift is a curse, Jenny is a positive, sensitive young teenager even through the leaded walls of her room. One of the few people she has bonded with was a geneticist by the name of Heath Malcolm and one of the last to ever touch her before becoming of the few victims of imprisonment. The question reminds...how will her story end? History It started with her grandmother being part of the Genesis Project, an age ten patient, which ended up with the power to produce radiation from her body. She could poach an egg in her hand simply by focusing on it. Jenny’s mother was also a Nova, the grandmother passing her ability onto two of her three children that could see in many different states of vision from heat to night simply by batting her eyes. Mrs. Hannah Flores married a well off lawyer, later became anti-Nova support and reason for his daughter being a test subject, that their love wielded a daughter in the small town of Hartville, Ohio. Life was average with a well off up bring, Jenny was content with her childhood being showered with love by both her parents. When Jenny’s grandmother was diagnosed with cancer from her childhood involvement with the radiation she produced, no longer able to heal it, the years during her treatment only the youngest daughter, Jenny’s mother, took care of the aging woman. That left plenty of quality time with the young granddaughter that seemed to flash by far too quickly for Jenny. Until Jenny turned seven, her grandmother died shortly after, she grew up with tales of both her mother’s and her own abilities making them sound like some gift much to her mother’s disapproval. They made the child eyes widened with amazement and grinning though her mother scolded the old woman against it, the idea of Ms. Jennifer Flores’s coming death made her daughter think twice. During the years she was married, Jenny’s mother had never revealed that she was Nova and merely passed off her ability with night vision as being observant to where the key had been or the room’s outlay. Jenny’s powers emerged when the teen rushed through the door upset, crying in her room and refusing to let anyone into her room. Naturally her mother was the first to try to ease her over a fight in school, one of the girls being cruel and pointing out features for a laugh. She had been so upset that she hadn’t eaten that cloudy day so when her abilities emerged, their first task was nutrients. Instinctively Jenny’s body started to absorb her mother as the woman broke out in a scream, making Jenny jump, Mrs. Barnes body curling into a ball no longer moving. This was the beginning of her father’s plight into Anti-Nova support, first calling the police in which ended in Jenny being transported to be under the Genesis’s Project’s watchful eyes and careful not to touch her after Jenny screamed a warning. It was then he discovered she was a Nova and that his wife was one as well, his mind focused on only one thing: finding a cure to make his daughter human. For the next year Jenny was a patient to a splintered government project from Genesis that focused on finding a cure. It was the first time she met Heath. They bounded at first, though most the doctors referred to her as patient 95, he never did. She was human to him even if he was careful not to touch her, sometimes during those rare moments he did, the man never tried to let his pain show through and Jenny found that a comfort. He made the process seem more like they were dealing with some disease and not a freakish trait, often sitting out in a sun area while both “ate” their lunch. During that time Heath was more like a friend and father then her own, likely seeing her reminded him of something distasteful, until the day when she was forced into the camps. The last time she saw him and first time feeling Heath hug her, he looked on the verge of collapsing before he pulled away. Her eyes kept looking behind at him until she was escorted out. Personality - Timid: Young and yet to develop confidence, Jenny finds news people interesting yet is too shy to approach. Often she keeps her distance spying from around corners or doorways, curiously watching and stalking in a childlike way. - Moody: Everyone gets crabby when they don’t eat and though it rarely happens, Jenny does forget to sit in the sunlight letting her energy deplete. This makes her irritable the longer she is hunger, at worse she’s snappy and antisocial but once she eats that quickly melts away with a grin. + Curiosity: Always has to know how something work or why it is like that, it’s not unusual to find one of the first things out of Jenny’s mouth to be a question. Or the fact it sometimes leads to another, until either she senses the person is growing annoyed and has had enough or mere answers with a quick ending answer like “I don’t know” or “When you’re older…” + Friendly: a gentle but friendly girl, once someone says hello she can’t stop herself from introducing herself even if it’s not a good idea. After that, you have a friend for life and likely a giggling shadow. Abilities Jenny’s ability is the gift to absorb and manipulate all types of radiation and radioactivity within a five meter diameter of her often sending the surrounds to look slightly off to the naked eye. A slight simmering like an illusion in the desert heat, usually small amounts of radiation or radioactivity being given off constantly to balance the effects of her nova ability usually making anyone unprotected feeling ill from the result. Unfortunately her ability has its problems. As of now, it is in the early and unpredictable stages of life often causing unforeseen flares up that if left outside in the public could cost millions their lives from radiation poisoning. The closer one is to Jenny, the more concentration the radiation and skin contact tends to be lethal, her cells pulling the energy from the person’s touch point and leaving the unfortunate with little to no radiation left for their body’s natural processes. She can manipulate this source into fuel that her body can use, storing the excess into the cells of her body with little to no change to her physical appearance. It determined that it is much easier for Jenny’s body to pull the radioactivity from living things or UV rays from the sun light since naturally both emit it and in a higher concentration then the air, her body drinking it up until her body’s had its fill. However none living things are currently more of a strain to Jenny. It requires her to focus, forcing the energy to come to her instead of letting her body do what is now becoming natural, sometimes not working in either case during times of inactivity. Dormant stages are rare and often brief, allowing the geneticists to work during these short periods. Flare ups are the worst; they come off of her in waves engulfing a several yards area around her leaving anything breathing dead. They can happen anytime or anywhere which is why Jenny is kept in a lead sealed room where only people in hazard mat suits are allowed access at any time due to the violent nature. The only signs of one of these events are Jenny’s hazy eyes as she slips into a dreamlike state, her body limp and expression blank before a minute later the first signs of sickness can be felt. Then in seconds the radiation sickness sets in. Relationships It is unlikely that you will have much to put here in the beginning, but that will change throughout the RP. This does not refer to just "significant others" It can be family members or friends or even enemies. Other